


Swinging Reid

by andiebeaword



Series: Criminal Minds Kink Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Multi, Sex, swinging, switching partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword
Summary: Spencer Reid has a girlfriend. She enjoys a certain lifestyle. Question is.....will he?
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds Kink Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115534
Kudos: 23





	Swinging Reid

**Author's Note:**

> For this one shot, this will be my first entry of CM Kink Bingo 2020. Spencer and Reader have been dating for about three months. Reader is more open about their relationship. After blowing off her friends long enough, they convince her to show up with her new boyfriend to their swaray. The second Spencer puts two and two together, he has to make a snap decision. Does he bolt? Or does he swing? This crosses off my 'Swinging' square. 
> 
> The relationship: Exclusive with newly added benefits. 
> 
> Warnings: Fluff. Smut.

"C'mon, Y/N! You've been blowing us off for months now!" Marjorie practically screamed in her best friend's ear. "What reason could you of all people possibly have for....oh. Wait, you're not seeing anybody new, are you?" 

Y/N bit her lip hard at the question. She was indeed seeing someone new. Someone who, she felt, would not care for the world to which she felt so free to be a part of. She understood she was magnanimous in the sense that she didn't want multiple boyfriends at once, but she was keen on the idea of possibly having a husband one day who would be interested in indulging every now and then. Truth be told, though, she hadn't been to one of her friend's parties in months because her last boyfriend fell in love with one of his partners. 

The day she met Dr. Spencer Reid, she knew he would never leave her. 

\--------♥-------- 

She had been in a crazy hurry to get to work, but also could not resist stopping at the local coffee shop for her favorite cup of Pumpkin Spice. Just as she swiveled around on her heels, she knocked herself into a man's chest, feeling a rather odd pinch near her abdomen. She fell down with a thud, her beautiful cup of coffee now displayed entirely on the man's sweater vest and while button-up. While she was thankful her outfit got off scott free, she felt deeply embarrassed and guilty that she couldn't say the same for the guy she bumped into. 

"I am so sorry, sir, please, is there anything I can do?" Y/N couldn't wrap her brain around any possible solution where she could actually help him. He waved his hand back and forth, not saying anything, but he then reached out with it to offer her help off the now sticky floor. 

"Not really, I'll be okay. Just...next time, try keeping a lookout?" his voice sounded so sincere, if Y/N didn't know any better. She swore he was simply being kind, but not at all forward. After that, she would occasionally catch his eye either going in or coming out of the coffee shop. Eventually, she'd had enough of tip-toeing around, so she scribbled her name and number on a napkin and placed it on his table one day in front of him as she continued walking out of the shop. She glanced back for a second, clocking him picking up both her napkin and his phone. It took forever and a day for Spencer to find the nerve to call. At first, he sent a text, asking if she actually meant to leave it for him. He was so damn lucky he was cute. 

\--------♥-------- 

Y/N and Spencer had been officially dating now for just over two months. It had been close to four months since the coffee incident though, and for Y/N, it'd been almost six months since she let her friends drag her out to a Swingers' night. 

"Look, Y/N, it's cool if you miss another one, but, please...can I meet your new beau? I mean, he's got to be better than Nick if you're adamant about keeping him from our little get togethers," Marjorie continued. Y/N was still biting her lip. It was practically swollen now. Would Spencer be okay? I mean, he must have come across this at some point with his job, right? He wouldn't be a complete stranger to it? No, just a stranger to the fact that this is a huge part of my life. Damn. What do I do? Just then, there was a knock at her door. 

"Hey Y/N, it's me. Can I come in?" asked Spencer from outside her apartment. 

"Yeah, just a sec!" Y/N called out before returning to her previous conversation. "Hey, Marj, let me text you back my answer, okay? He's here, so I'll ask him now. Cool? Bye." 

"Ask me what?" Spencer asks as she opened her door to greet him. Profilers. Can't keep those ears shut for shit. 

"Oh, nothing, I mean, it can wait," she stuttered. Spencer eyed her suspiciously, but conceded and sat down on her couch, motioning for her to join him. 

"Look, I know that we've only just started dating and all, but you can talk to me about anything," he pleaded. Y/N shifted in her spot, still contemplating how she was going to approach this rather touchy subject. 

"See, Spencer, that's the thing," she choked out. "I don't feel near as confident as you do..about that, um, not that I don't want to, it's just, it just takes me longer, I guess, you know?" Spencer chuckled slightly. It was nice to see that his girlfriend rambled just as much as he usually does. Y/N takes in a breath, and lets it out slowly. She turns towards her boyfriend, her hands folded at her lap. She glances up at him, then shifts her gaze down at her hands. "Spencer, um, can I ask you...um, do-do you see yourself as um.....vanilla?" Holy shit, that was awkward. Why is this so hard? This is my life here, my god, what if he is totally turned off by it? 

"You-you mean in the, um, bedroom?" Spencer stammered. Oh, god. This is bad, maybe I could just shrug it off and text Marj a hard 'no.' Yeah, I'll do that. 

"Yes...and maybe outside...as well?" What? How dare my mouth betray me like that. Spencer seemed about twenty shades redder and five times more uncomfortable, but just for a minute. Is that..curiosity I see in his eyes? No. Lust? Oh my god. 

"Care to um, elaborate on that?" he squeaked. Elaborate? Man, he is really wanting me to just flat out ask him, isn't he? Truth be told, Spencer isn't exactly quite how Y/N had initially predicted he would be after their first time. He surprised her in more ways than one. So, why was she not also willing to give him a chance to show her that, again, now? 

"Well, Spencer, I am a member of a local swingers club," Y/N stated. She decided to wait, let that bit of information sit and swell inside her boyfriend's big brain. When he stayed silent, she continued. "And, I got invited to another party this weekend, and, um, I'd like for you to join me?" Spencer opened his mouth and closed it a handful of times. 

"Swingers? As in swapping partners...sexually?" Did he really not know? 

"Yes, Spencer, that is the definition. But, it's more than that," Y/N said. "It really all depends on how everyone choose to look at it. At first, I thought it was a fancy way of allowing cheaters within a relationship, but it's not. Or, at least, it's not how I see it since I've joined." Y/N rearranged her limbs in a more comfortable position, guessing that she would have to elaborate even more so to the wide-eyed genius next to her. "When I first was introduced, I was told I could make my own rules, as could you. I decided that I'm okay with pretty much anything I would normally be okay with in a monogamous relationship, except kissing. I'm not entirely against in with others, but more times than not, it just feels weird." 

"What if I agree to come, but I don't like it and don't want to participate? Would you still?" Spencer asked. It was a legitimate question. One Y/N didn't want to necessarily answer. 

"Yes, but I would say no and not go at all if you don't want to," she said. "Hell, if you just want to watch, I'd be down for that, some guys are into that, I've seen, but I usually at least swap with my friend, Marjorie. I haven't met this new guy of hers yet, either. Pretty sure that's why she's been especially bugging me about this weekend. She knows I too, have a new guy." Y/N couldn't help but laugh. "Look, Spencer. Swinging isn't for everyone. I know. But, well, I look at it like this. Sex is just sex. When that's all there is, I don't mind sharing that with multiple people. Love. When it comes to love, that's when I stay monogamous. I'll still swing, but not cheat. To me, cheating is when the activities with someone other than your spouse also involve love. Not just sex. Understand?" Spencer's mind was still revving a mile a minute. Then, he looked up and spoke. 

"Okay, let's go to this...party. But, regardless of what either one of us does....we leave by 10:00 p.m. and have our own fun back at my place," he said. 

"You've got yourself a deal. Though, I may need to only allow myself two drinks, then," Y/N said as she winked at her boyfriend. 

\--------♥-------- 

Saturday evening came. Y/N reminded Spencer that he didn't need to change his usual wardrobe attire, as she only wore a semi-fancy sundress with spaghetti straps and a pair of converse flats, which Spencer loved. She reminded her boyfriend, too, to be direct and upfront with Marjorie or any other woman he may end up paired with tonight. The deal was to participate in only one swap, though maybe two if Spencer found he was into it. He couldn't tell yet. "Y/N! I can't believe you actually came!!" yelled Marjorie. "You never answered me back, bitch." She's right. Y/N completely forgot to give her bestie a heads up. 

"Fancy seeing you too, sis. Marjorie, meet Spencer, my boyfriend. Spencer, this is Marjorie, my best friend." Marjorie was aware of Spencer's no handshake rule, so she gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, knowing that her friend must've already alluded to the fact that they very well may swap. "So, where's your new guy?" 

"Oh, Kenny, he's right over there," Marjorie pointed behind her. "And Spencer, don't worry, Kenny's probably just as nervous and curious as you are, how bout you head over, introduce yourself, and...talk." Spencer gave them both an awkward nod, and walked towards Kenny. Y/N was delighted to see the two in what appeared to be an active discussion. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. 

"So, what all did you tell Kenny?" Y/N asked her friend. 

"Pretty much that he could only fuck you, and then we'd leave," Marjorie answered. 

"Same with Spencer. I mean that he could only fuck you." 

"Wonder what they're talking about?" Both women gazed at their partners. 

"Well, even if this goes south, at least they each made a new friend," Y/N shrugged. Not long after, both men strode over to their respective girlfriends. One woman walked around, handing each couple or single a card with a number on it. Both ladies explained to Spencer and Kenny that each room in the house had a number on the door. Whatever card you got, that was what room you got. On busy nights, each set of four would have to double up in a room. That was the case tonight. All four of them walked towards their given room. Once inside, the girls immediately stripped to their undergarments, each wearing lovely pieces of lingerie. The boys simply gulped. Y/N took the initiative. 

"So, since you're both new to this, Marjorie and I came to an agreement. Kenny and I will take that bed and you two will take the other. We'll only do fingering, hand jobs, and going down on each other. If, at any time either one of you say no, we'll stop at go home." 

"Yeah, I mean, we're just both ecstatic that either one of you are willing to at least....try," chimed in Marjorie. Both boys nod their heads, each going to the beds. 

Spencer fingered Marjorie and she gave him quite the blowjob. 

Kenny was okay with just a hand job, but surprised Y/N when he went down on her. 

Neither guy wanted to chat long after redressing and leaving the shared bedroom. Both girls giggled and agreed to meet up later after getting the deets out of their boyfriends. 

\--------♥-------- 

Once home, Y/N carefully eyed Spencer all the way to his bedroom. "So, what did you think?" she was dying to know. Was it weird? Did he feel dirty? Did he want her to quit? What?!

"It was...different. Not exactly a bad different..." 

"Can I ask why you didn't go down on her?" Y/N strangely wondered about that. Spencer loves going down on her all the time. 

"She wasn't you," he said simply. "I just...didn't want to taste someone who wasn't you." Y/N felt the tiniest flutter on the pit of her stomach. 

"Well, I did give Kenny a blowjob, but trust me, he's most definitely not you, either." Spencer wanted to frown when she first spoke, but by the end, all he could do was smile. "So, was it too weird? I mean, is it something we could try again, or something you're just not cool with?" She waited for his answer with baited breath. 

"It wasn't...bad, and, um, yeah, maybe, I'd be okay with um, participating again," he spoke clearly. Y/N couldn't wipe the smile off her face now even if she tried. 

She practically attacked her boyfriend with her mouth, devouring his reaction as she slipped her tongue in. Spencer responded feverishly, wasting no time in helping Y/N out of her dress. By the time they reached his bed, they were both naked. Just then, a devious idea crossed Y/N's mind. She pushed Spencer down, so his back was flat on their bed. She urged him to scoot more towards the headboard. It wasn't until Y/N turned herself around so that Spencer got a good view of her ass, that he was putting two and two together. Y/N wasted no time swiping her tongue all over his erection. Careful not to use her teeth just yet, she swallowed as much of him as she could, pulsating him with one hand and massaging his balls with the other. 

Just as she'd found her rhythm, Spencer found her clit with his own tongue. Lapping and flicking every way that he knew how, it was causing Y/N to temporarily stop her own movements on him. As she had stopped, so had he. "Fuck, Spencer!" Y/N couldn't really see his face without moving her whole body, so she stayed and got back to work on his cock. This time, she promised herself she wouldn't stop, no matter how ridiculously good he made her feel. Alternating her hands, and occasionally using teeth at the appropriate times, she could finally tell it was having a somewhat impact on him as he slowed his tongue down, deciding to add his fingers instead. 

Five minutes later, both Y/N and Spencer were thoroughly spent. "That was....something else, babe," Y/N murmured against Spencer's chest. He chuckled at her comment. 

"Guess it works out that's there's only a four inch difference in our heights," he calculated. 

"You know I love it when you put that big brain of yours to work," she said. 

"I love it even more when you help me shut my big brain off," he countered. 

"Oh, you mean, like this?" Y/N asked innocently. She leaned up and captured his lips with her own. She took her time, maneuvering and sucking, allowing tongue every now and then. It was a sweet kiss, with strong desire and possibly love intertwined within. She could see it now. 

Maybe she was falling for him. Just....maybe.


End file.
